Switching Sides
by Angel Benhoff
Summary: Honestly when the two students met no one could have predicted this would be how it ended. In all honesty the students and staff at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were in utter shock. I don't own the characters only the idea for this fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Honestly guys I haven't given up on my other stories I just have a lot going on. I will probably be out of comission for a bit because of my health. This story is really kinda stupid and I typed it at midnight so…. yeah. I will return to my other stories! I swear.**

 **~Angel**

* * *

Honestly when the two students met no one could have predicted this would be how it ended. In all honesty the students and staff at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were in utter shock.

It was, what everyone hoped to be, the final battle and Hogwarts was in shambles. Students were running rampant fighting for their lives, staff that were on the light side were trying to protect the students, and the Order of the Phoenix members were fighting death eaters while trying to keep everyone safe. Then, it stopped, the fighting stopped. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's voice sounded through everyone's head. Soon after the death eaters were gone, but everyone knew it wouldn't last. They were right.

Hours after the fighting stopped and someone ran into the hall saying that the death eaters were walking to the court yard. Everyone soon began racing for the door to see what would happen and to protect their school and each other. They weren't expecting to see Hagrid carrying a dead Harry Potter in his arms. Then the offer was made. Join and live, or refuse and die. That was when it happened.

Draco Malfoy had been called specifically. He hesitated, but when his mother called he looked at the students and took a hesitant step forward. No one expected Hermione Granger to come over to him and stand by his side. Or for her to grab his hand and walk over with him. They were greeted by the Dark Lord before heading over to Narcissa Malfoy.

"Hermione?!" the voice rang in the silent courtyard. The couple turned to see Ron Weasley looking at her. His eyes filled with shock, disgust, betrayal, and something that the pair could not place. The young witch nodded at him before turning back around. No one expected it. The reason was worse and the Dark Lord knew that everyone of the girl's friends would be crushed.

"Mrs. Malfoy has decided to join her husband on this cause. Such a wise girl. Anyone else?" he said in a cold voice. Gasps rang out through the courtyard at this information. Then Harry dropped, A spell was cast, and the battle began again.

When the battle was over Harry Potter and Ron Weasley stood on the bridge and watched as the girl they considered a friend sat with the boy they considered an enemy. They were mad and angry, but not for her choice, but because she didn't tell them. It made it worse when her laughter was heard as she was swung around by her husband.

*11 Years Later*

Since that day no one had really spoken to Hermione, but then again none of them knew where she was. None except one, Minerva Mcgonagall, who had sent the owl to the Malfoy household informing them that their daughter had been accepted into Hogwarts. So as Hermione and Draco stood on Platform 9 ¾ for the first time since their sixth year they were confronted by faces of their past classmates. And there stood Harry Potter watching the two as his own children left for their first year.

No one really had expected it to be Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, but they also hadn't expected the Gryffindor princess to be the one to switch sides in the war. She had though, she had switched sides the moment her husband was called, the moment she said 'I do' and that was what shocked everyone the most. That the two students who had seemed to hate each other, got married. No one could have predicted that that's how it would have ended when the two first met.

* * *

 **AN: I know this is really bad, but let me know. I will get to work on the other chapters on my other stories. Love to all!**

 **~Angel**


	2. Explanation

Hello my dear readers! *Hides under onslaught of thrown item* Goodness it's been a bit. *Ducks under table* I'm doing much better and am mass updating. A lot of my stories I can't find the journal for and am in search of it as you read. I swear I will update soon. I have been so busy. I just graduated high school, so that's over with, but I'm applying for a child development center and if I get that I'll be busy with that, but I promise to keep typing and doing mass updates on the weekends which is what I've resorted to. I love all of you and thank you for sticking with me. Feel free to check out my other stories!

~Angel


End file.
